Chapter 6 - Nina
So much for letting him die on his own! But his soulmate...that's the deal changer. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't let him go to her? Not everyone finds their soulmate and you just can't ''let these kind of things slip through your fingers. A human soulmate is different from a vampire soulmate. A human soulmate is the person who you love and probably will love for the rest of your life. A vampire soulmate is a person who you can always rely on. A frined that you will never lose. Many vampires go through their entire lives without meeting their soulmate or their eternal love (you don't really need an explanation for thay one. The clue is in the name. An eternal love is the person that a vampire will love for eternity.) I sit on my bed. I can hear Jacob on the phone. Probably sorting out the necessary documents. His footsteps are coming closer to my door. His head pops into my room. His hand covering the speaker end of the phone. "What do you want your name to be?" Hmm...I like a load of names. Alice, Savannah, Emma, but..."I think we should both just stick with our current names. We only changed them recently. There's no need to change them so soon. Same with our surname." "Ok," and with that he walks back out of the room. I sigh and fall back on my bed. I don't mind the visions, but if only they had more detail! How long do I have left before I perish at the hand of the vampire law? How long before we tell all to Jacob's soulmate? I'm not good with patience, I never have been. I stare at my ceiling my mind going back to the painful memories I try to supress. James, my father, the mother I've never had, being pulled off the street and Changed. The pain of the Change is something no vampire forgets, it's the last physical feeling you have as a human. As a vampire all physical pain you experience isn't as bad as it would have been as a human. Breaking a bone is just like getting a papercut. Until you die. Death for vampires is just as painful as it is for a human. I break away from those memories and focus in what's coming. HIgh school! The last time I had any form of education was in 1912! My mind spins with wonder. What will it be like? I think of all the TV shows I've ever seen. Is school really like that? Jacob comes into my room again. "Everything's set up. We should be able to go at the beginning of next week." I slowly nod. "I'll go out later and get some clothes for us both." I take a deep and unnecessary breathe. I need to get this out, "Jacob, what about the blood?" His eyes soften with concern, "We'll manage." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He obviously doesn't see where I'm getting this from. "Yes, I know ''I ''can Jacob, that's not what I'm worried about. Can ''you?" I regret my word choice instantly. His eyes harden and go from concerned to angry in an instant. "I can handle it." He doesn't talk. He growls. Uh-oh. Someones a bit sensitive. "You know what I mean. You've been drinking a LOT lately. A lot more than you've been telling me." He looks shocked, "Don't look at me like that. Do you think I'm stupid? Anyway my point is that the more you drink the harder it is to resist, that's all. I'm not trying to be mean or undermine you or whatever ideas your concocting in that head of yours, I'm just concerned. Being in a contained area...with lots of humans...which means lots of blood." He's still angry. "I understand that. And like I said I'll handle it." With that he turns on his heels and storms out. I sigh again in annoyance. He doesn't seem to undertsand that I'm just trying to help. I grab my bag and get the car keys from the bowl in the hall. Outside parked out of sight I find the Mini. It's the cutest car EVER! It's royal blue with a black roof. I get in a start the ingnition. It comes to life, sounding almost happy to be in use. That is if a car can sound happy. Jacob runs out and I roll down the window. I don't expect an apology and I'm not dissapointed. "You need to get the unifom. It's not like the last school. You can get it at Buy 4 School. It's on the main street, according to Google Maps." "Right, fine." I'm ready to leave and I can see he wants to stop me. There's something he wants to say. But right now I don't care. I roll up the window and drive off, leaving him standing there alone in the middle of the driveway. Category:Stories